Remember Him
by Alisone Davies
Summary: Souvenez-vous de lui...


**…**

 _(Pardon pour les fautes restantes.)_

 **…**

Voilà un an que Mick était mort. Assassiné lâchement par Arthur Ketch.

D'un seul coup. Comme ça.

Plus personne ne se souvenait de Mick. Un peu Sam, peut-être. Mais tous les autres Hommes de Lettres Britanniques étaient morts, eux aussi. Alors, plus personne n'était là pour sa mémoire.

Sauf elle.

Elle s'en souvenait encore. Puisqu'elle aimait Mick. Et elle vivait encore au Bunker, avec les Winchester. Et le jour où elle découvrit que Ketch avait ressuscité grâce à un sort de Rowena, elle ne put le supporter. Outre le fait que ce psychopathe avait tué son fiancé, c'était surtout celui qui méritait le moins de revenir à la vie.

Elle s'emmura dans un silence pesant et essaya le moins possible de croiser Ketch.

Mais un jour, les Winchester durent combattre avec lui. Elle n'avait pas tout suivi. Elle ne voulait plus chasser avec Sam, Dean ou même Castiel. Car l'Ange suivait toujours son petit protégé partout. La jeune femme savait vaguement qu'ils étaient en plein combat contre un certain Asmodée. Et Lucifer, encore, non ? Oh, peu importe ! Qu'ils aillent tous au Diable, littéralement parlant !

Ce satané Ketch était au Bunker, comme si de rien n'était. Personne ne se souvenait donc de Mick ?

Plus personne ne se souvenait de ce que Ketch avait fait ?

La fille s'enferma dans sa chambre tout en écoutant sa musique. Une musique triste qui lui parlait clairement.

 _Jeudi peut-être je t'achèterais ces fleurs,_

 _Si jolies et trop chères pour moi,_

 _Vendredi, du coup, je serais sous mon saule pleureur,_

 _Samedi je sors avec toi,_

 _Mais mercredi prochain, je n'irais pas au Kansas,_

 _D'ailleurs là-bas, personne n'y va,_

 _Ils n'ont besoin de rien, les cimetières de cette place,_

 _De rien, mais encore moins de moi._

 _Dimanche passera à traîner entre quatre murs,_

 _Lundi j'irais au cinéma,_

 _Mardi, je sais plus,_

 _La seule chose dont je sois sûr,_

 _C'est que mercredi, je suis là._

 _Car mercredi, tant pis, je n'irais pas au Kansas,_

 _Laver la tombe, fleurir les pierres,_

 _Après tout mercredi, s'il pleut sur la surface,_

 _La pluie nettoiera le cimetière._

 _Je n'irais pas, j'ai bien trop à faire, je le jure,_

 _Je suis malade, je prendrai froid,_

 _On prévoit à Lebanon, pour mercredi, un mercure,_

 _Chutant sous zéro, c'est pourquoi,_

 _Mercredi je préviens, je n'irais pas au Kansas,_

 _Le Q.G est trop triste sous cette brumasse._

 _Mercredi c'est certain, le bus pour le Kansas,_

 _Traversera l'hiver sans moi,_

 _Car mercredi, c'est dit,_

 _Je n'irais pas au Kansas,_

 _Où la terre se repaît de toi,_

 _Mon Dieu, comme je l'envie cette place,_

 _Qui sert ton corps entre ses bras._

 **…**

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

C'était Castiel, qui demandait de l'aide pour accompagner les Winchester dans leurs missions. Winchester ET Ketch. La jeune fille souffla. Encore le cœur lourd, elle accepta néanmoins car elle adorait toujours « Cass. » Après tout, lui aussi était mort. Plusieurs fois. Et aussi oublié par les Winchester. Surtout par Dean.

Alors, pour l'Ange, elle accepta.

En arrivant dans le salon du Bunker elle jeta un regard noir dans la direction de Ketch. Ce dernier ne dit rien. Sam et Dean firent le topo à la fille. Qui n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Apparemment, ils allaient ouvrir une brèche pour enfin retrouver Mary dans l'autre dimension. Et stopper Asmodée par la même occasion. Quelque chose comme ça. Elle s'en fichait pas mal.

Pendant que Dean parlait sans discontinuer, car il aimait écouter le son de sa propre voix, la femme toucha machinalement l'anneau à son annulaire gauche. Une bague de Claddagh, offerte par Mick l'an passé. C'était la seule chose qui restait de lui. Elle n'avait ni corps, ni tombe, ni cimetière où se recueillir. Ketch avait juste assassiné Mick, balançant son corps dans une boîte en métal dans le Q.G des Hommes de Lettres. Et l'endroit en question avait explosé pendant le raid des Winchester.

Plus rien.

Il ne restait plus rien.

Sauf cette alliance.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit qu'au dernier moment Sam revenir avec le courrier entre les mains. Il distribua les lettres à tout le monde, juste après le briefing inintéressant de son frère.

La fille remarqua que Ketch venait de recevoir un petit colis marron. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle s'approcha du psychopathe. Et elle s'emporta en lâchant froidement.

\- Personne ne t'a dit qu'il était interdit de recevoir du courrier ici ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, en murmurant.

\- _Hey, Sweety..._

Mais la fille lui jeta un regard noir à lui aussi et arracha le colis des mains de Ketch. Ce dernier, abasourdit, ne réagit pas. Elle déchira avidement le carton et découvrit une petite boîte à l'intérieur. Elle jeta le reste par terre et prit la boîte en question. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un écrin noir en velours. Elle jeta l'emballage dans les mains de Ketch, qui n'osa toujours pas bouger. À l'intérieur, elle put voir une magnifique bague, énorme et étincelante.

Elle fut sous le choc, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Deux choses lui vinrent à l'esprit :

Nom de Dieu, Ketch était sérieusement capable d'aimer quelqu'un ?!

Et, Nom de Dieu, une femme dans ce bas Monde était assez folle pour aimer ce psychopathe en retour ?!

Elle sentit le sang bouillir dans ses veines, suivit d'une colère immense qu'elle tenta de contrôler. Puis, elle jeta un regard dégoûté sur la bague et lâcha à Ketch.

\- Mouais, celle que Mick m'a offert est bien plus jolie...

Elle ferma la boîte avec fracas et la jeta dans les mains d'Arthur, en l'observant toujours avec cet air de dégoût, de colère et de tristesse.

Ketch, face à elle, ne sut toujours pas comment réagir. Sans la regarder en retour, il commença.

\- Écoute, je suis...

\- Ta gueule ! coupa-t-elle avec rage et les larmes au bord des yeux. Surtout, la ferme et ne dis rien du tout ! La seule raison pour laquelle tu es toujours en vie, c'est parce qu'apparemment tu peux être utile à quelque chose pour sauver Mary ! Et aussi parce que... Parce que Mick n'aurait pas voulu que je te tue, il n'aurait pas voulu que je devienne comme toi. Un monstre.

Elle quitta le salon sans jeter un regard sur les autres personnes autour d'elle. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle préféra partir pour le bien de tous. Et surtout le sien.

Le reste se passa dans le flou le plus total, pour elle. Ils étaient tous partis à la chasse. Elle avait vu Sam et Dean qui essayaient de passer dans des couloirs labyrinthiques très étroits. Ils devaient récupérer quelque chose, de l'autre côté.

Pour le reste, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle fichait là ou ce qu'il se passait. Un autre truc dans un couloir. Où, apparemment, le méchant du moment, tout de blanc vêtu, était en train de les attaquer. Ketch combattait pour sa vie. Juste pour la sienne. La routine, quoi.

Et Castiel ouvrit la brèche pour Mary. Quelque chose comme ça.

Mais, encore une fois, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Ça ne changeait rien pour elle.

Mick était toujours mort, non ?

Les Winchester avaient tellement l'habitude de perdre des gens, qu'ils ne pouvaient même plus ressentir quoi que se soit en apprenant leurs décès.

C'était devenu normal pour eux. Normal que les gens biens meurent pour eux. Normal que les gens mauvais vivent pour eux.

Se souvenaient-ils seulement de tous les autres ? Mort pour eux également.

Comme Ellen ? Jo ? Ash ? Meg ? Et Charlie, nom de Dieu !? Peut-être que Dean se souvenait un peu de Benny ? Non ? Sam devait sûrement se rappeler de Kevin, quand même ? Et Eileen, bon sang ? Ils avaient bien dû découvrir que, une fois encore, Ketch l'avait froidement assassiné avec un Chien de l'Enfer ?! Ils devaient bien se souvenir de Bobby, quand même ?

Mais pas de Mick.

Plus personne ne se souvenait de lui, maintenant.

Et cela ne dérangeait plus personne que son tueur se promène tranquillement en liberté dans leur Bunker, dans leur propre maison. Non.

Ketch était en vie. Mais Mick était toujours mort.

 **…**

 **…**

Puis, je me suis réveillée.

 **…**

 **…**

 **THE END**

 _8 Avril 2018_


End file.
